


Multifandom quotes and blurbs!

by CherubimPrince



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), the arcana
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherubimPrince/pseuds/CherubimPrince
Summary: These are little previews of upcoming fics or blurbs from spontaneous bits of inspiration! If you're looking for inspiration or prompts to go off of, here's something to get the creative juices flowing!
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader, Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Asra

“Asra couldn’t say he wasn’t thankful for the bond you shared, that you might feel his love if you felt his pain. But this journey, if you didn’t remember soon, would be a path of thorns and fire, cutting and scorching your hearts and Asra was so, so deeply sorry for the pain you would endure on his behalf. Especially when you wouldn’t understand it.”


	2. Alucard

“You pleaded, begged and demanded an answer and he hushed you and cooed your name as tears formed in your eyes, “’I can’t see you hurt, my dear. I can’t lead you straight into a place I know you may not come out of.’”


	3. Adrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite scenes in my recent work.

“Make me a cake when I return!” You called as your horse parted.   
“Bring me some wine when you return,” he called back.   
“I love you,” you called as you moved farther away.  
You were too far to hear him say it back.


End file.
